


Finding Home

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: General Fic, Homelessness, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Other, reader is a teenage girl in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: The Avengers help a young mutant girl. (Requested)





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 7-29-17
> 
> https://yallneedtrek.tumblr.com/post/163572250604/finding-home

You ducked back into the alleyway that you call home, having just arrived back from the grocery store a few blocks over. You hated to steal, but you had to eat to survive, and using your powers seemed like the only way to provide for yourself. Nobody would give a job to a homeless fifteen year old. You were given up by your birth mother to an organization, who raised you and experimented on you. They raised you as if you were a tool, and not a human person. That’s why you ran away the first chance you got. You’ve been living alone in New York City ever since.

You settled in on your pile of dirty blankets and pulled an apple out of your bag. you managed to grab it, a loaf of bread, a small jar of peanut butter, and a few bottles of water. It was all you could risk without being caught, even with using your telekinesis to fling items at the walls and distract any clerks or store managers that happened to be around. You took a bite out of your apple and glanced at your surroundings. You noticed a newcomer to the group that you shared the dimly lit alleyway with, a man with long chestnut hair, a dark sweatshirt on and maroon cap pulled low over his eyes.

He looked like he had been through a lot but he seemed innocuous, so you picked up your stolen goods and walked toward him. You sat down silently a few feet away and looked to the man who was now watching you.

“Hi, I’m (Y/N). What’s your name,” you asked gently.

“James,” the man responds a little gruffly.

“Nice to meet you James, I’ve never seen you around here before. I was wondering if you want something to eat, I’ve got the stuff for peanut butter sandwiches if you’re interested.”

James looks at your proffered items, giving you a small smile. “Thank you (Y/N), but I’m not hungry.”

“Just thought I’d offer,” you reply to him. You sit in silence as James stares forward, but he breaks it after accepting some of the water you offered him.

“You seem pretty young to be living out here. How old are you, anyways?” James was curious.

You looked down shyly, watching your hands as they twisted in your lap. “I’m fifteen, I’ve been out here for two years.”  
“I’m really sorry about that,” James conveys to you.

“It’s alright. Here is better than where I was before, and I can take care of myself,” you reassure him.

Unknown to you, the Avengers had been listening in on your conversation with James. The entire team felt for you, but they had a job to do, make sure you weren’t dangerous. They had sent Bucky in to gain your trust and it had worked. Now they just needed to talk to you as a team.

~

“We can just ask her to come over here,” Steve said from the stake-out vehicle that part of the team was camped out in.

“Yeah, that will go well,” Wanda said sarcastically. “Let’s just invite a teenage girl to talk in the back of the creepy windowless van. It’s not like we won’t get arrested, and possibly injured, if what Hill says is true.”

“She’s right, Cap. It sounds like we’re trying to kidnap her,” Clint remarked from the driver’s seat.

“Alright, we don’t have to get sarcastic. You could have just said that it was a bad idea,” Steve tried to defend himself.

“Did we not get the point across, or should we try again?” Sam sassed out.

“Okay okay, I get it. Maybe you should come up with a plan, then.”

Natasha decided to end the squabbling. “Look, she seems to trust Bucky, or James. But just because she’s being kind to a fellow ‘homeless’ person, doesn’t mean she would follow him to Avengers HQ. Maybe Wanda and Sam could go in there and talk to her, try to get a feel for her powers. Steve and Clint can be at the other end of the alley in case she tries to run, and I’ll be here keeping an eye on everyone.”

“That’s a good plan, Nat. Let’s try that,” Wanda spoke up. Everybody agreed, so they started to disperse from the vehicle.

Meanwhile, you and James had been talking amiably, and you learned that he was a veteran in the army, and you told him about some of the friends you had made around the city. You were both silent for a few minutes, letting the noise of the city in five o'clock traffic wash over you. It was then that you noticed a dark skinned man and a brunette woman walking toward you. They walked with a purpose, not like they were just taking a shortcut to get to Central Park, and you tensed up.

James noticed your rigidity and turned to look at the pair walking closer. He stood up and put himself in front of you, talking to the man and woman.

“What are you two doing here,” James asked quietly.

“Relax, we just want to talk to her,” the woman said in a thick accent. She looked nice enough, but you had seen this type before. You stood up and placed yourself beside James.

“What do you want from me, are you Social Services?” you ask coldly.

The man chuckles. “No, we’re not Social Services. We just want to talk to you. I’m Sam, this is Wanda. We are here to help.”

“We’re going to help you, that’s what the last people said, and they locked me up like a criminal. So thanks, but no thanks,” you retort.

“What? Who locked you up?” Wanda asks with concern in her tone.

“It’s nothing to bother yourself with, I’ve said too much. Just leave me alone and I’ll leave you alone.”

“No, hold on (Y/N). Who hurt you,” James asked, grabbing your wrist gently.

“Like I said, nothing to concern yourself with.”

“(Y/N), we are here to help you. Let’s just go back to our office and we can talk. We’re Avengers, we help people. People like you,” Sam said softly.

You looked at him oddly, so Wanda spoke up. “We know you are enhanced, I am too.” Wanda looked around suspiciously, noting the many people in the alley with you. “Look, can we talk somewhere else? This is kind of a sensitive subject.”

You nodded numbly, trying to think of how they knew you are special. You were careful, you thought. That’s just a question to ask later, you guess. You watch as James puts a hand to his ear, speaking to seemingly nobody. “We got her, Nat. We’re coming to you.”

You wound up next to an inconspicuous van with no windows, and you raised your eyebrows to the group you were with.

“I told you she would think we were trying to kidnap her,” Wanda muttered to Sam.

It was then that the back of the van opened, revealing a tall red-headed woman. As she stepped out, two blond men walked up beside you five. “The gang’s all here, ready to go to Avenger’s tower?”

You nodded hesitantly and left with them. After arriving at the tower, you were awestruck. You were escorted to a large meeting room on one of the top floors and sat down. Several more joined your group and everybody was introduced, all sitting down around the spacious conference table.

“Okay everyone, as you may know, this is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Fury sent word to pick her up and talk to her, making sure she’s not a danger. That is what we’re here to do,” the one introduced to you as Tony began. Everybody looked to you and you waved awkwardly.

“Tony, let’s not talk about her like she’s not here,” Bucky, as you’d been informed is his nickname, said. He then turned to you. “Do you want to tell us your story?”

And so you did. You told them about how your mother didn’t want you and so she gave you to a group of heartless people who experimented on you, giving you powers and raising you as a weapon. You managed to escape at the age of thirteen, and you had been living on the streets since, using your powers to steal the supplies necessary to stay alive. When you finished your story, the entire group around you looked either angry for the way you were treated, or sad for how you had had to live.

Clearing his throat, Steve stood up at the head of the table. “We knew most of what you told us, and I’m sorry for how you were treated. What we didn’t know is how young you are. Why don’t you go with Wanda and let us speak for a few minutes?”

“Can Ja- Bucky come too,” you ask in a small voice. He’s the one you are most comfortable with at this point.

“Of course I can, sweetheart. Come one, let’s get you something to eat.”

You were ushered to the kitchen while the Avengers had a discussion concerning you. While they didn’t want another fifteen-year-old kid pushed into this life after Spidey, they were unable to let you live on the streets alone, and it’s not like foster homes would accept an enhanced individual. A decision was reached that you would live in the tower with the team if you wanted, and then when you turned eighteen, you could join the Avengers.

You were ecstatic when Wanda and Steve told you, and decided that you would like to accept their offer. That day you gained a home and a family, but you never forgot where you started and how far you’ve come.


End file.
